The present invention relates to a scraper device for conveyer belts in general.
In particular the invention relates to a scraper device for conveyor belts having a scraper which extends in the direction of the width of the conveyor belt and is seated on arms which extend in the longitudinal direction of the conveyor belt, said arms being adjustable with respect to the bottom of the conveyor belt and each arm being formed of a pack of leaf springs of different lengths which lie in fish scale-like manner, one above the other, the longest leaf spring, which faces the conveyor belt, bearing the holding bracket for the scraper in the region of its end and extending together with the remaining leaf springs from a support which is swung by the turning of a shaft.
One such scraper device is known from Federal Republic of Germany Utility Model No. 8,227,795. The adjustment of the application pressure of the scraper lip against the conveyor belt is effected by an adjustment nut which travels on an adjustment spindle and upon the adjustment of which the shaft is positively swung together with the support. The application pressure is, in that case, determined empirically.